


【索香】流弹

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Soldiers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

重型汽车的引擎声从山谷的尽头传来，丛林间惊起成群飞鸟。

在山谷中央的低凹处，一对望远镜镜筒从山崖上的某块巨石后探出，负责占领制高点观察敌情的士兵通过无线电通信设备向全队汇报情况：“目标车队出现，前方两辆越野开路，后方紧随三辆运输卡车，可视敌人总数十二人，车厢里可能还有更多。”

在山崖正下方的密林里，索隆蹲伏在一棵茎干粗壮的乔木之后，眼看一只黏附青苔的爬虫从藏身的树干爬上自己持枪的手，轻轻动了动指尖把虫子弹开，屏息静气没有再动。身上的丛林迷彩和脸上的油彩让他与周围的热带雨林环境完美的融为一体，他略微歪过头将右眼对准瞄准镜，妨碍视野的茂密植被之后，隐约可见尘土飞扬的山路上出现了一队车辆，他把嘴贴向无线对讲，问：“可以看到目标吗？”

观察员调整望远镜视距，短暂的停顿后回答：“暂时还没露头。”

“继续观察，在第一辆运输车车底引爆。”索隆举起右手握拳，向身后发布了准备指令。

“车队进入伏击区，还有十秒到达埋雷点。”

通信频道内恢复了静默，山谷间只能听到引擎的轰鸣和轮胎颠簸着碾过土路的声音，不时有一两声虫鸣鸟叫从头顶茂盛的树冠中传出。额头上的汗水凝成水珠沿着脸颊滑落，在迷彩油上浸染出一道水色的痕迹，默数十秒时间一过，随着震动整座山谷的爆炸声响起，重达数吨的运输车被火光卷着抛向半空，索隆握拳的手向前一挥，向队员下达了指令：“开始行动。”

一声令下，他身后的丛林仿佛瞬间活了过来，数道身披伪装服的影子从树干、蕨类植物和岩石间脱离而出，各自端着武器跳过由树根湿泥组成的障碍物，借助林木和烟尘的遮蔽迅速向爆炸中心靠拢。

这次的伏击任务说来也算轻松，训练有素的特种部队对阵反叛军的乌合之众，实力差距上基本等同于碾压，除了需要注意不被流弹误伤之外，这几个人影在滚滚浓烟的掩护下动作敏捷犹如鬼魅，像被放入草食动物群的掠食者，所过之处枪声和惨叫声此起彼伏。

短短三分钟，最后几声寥寥的枪响过后，山谷再度归于寂静，浓烟被山风吹散，以爆炸点为中心的战场逐渐显现出了全貌。

索隆把军刀插回刀鞘里，拉下口罩，用步枪的枪尖挑着脚边一具尸体的衣服将他翻至正面，尸体的脸被血和泥污覆盖住，一时看不清样貌，他便蹲下身用手套将湿泥胡乱抹净，在看清死者的长相后，向队员们传达了这个重要的讯息。

“目标已确认击毙，我们的任务完成了。”

不用通过无线对讲，索隆就能听见不远处传来队员们的欢呼声。跟了这个叛军首领一个月有余，今天终于逮到这只老狐狸出洞，一举完成了剿灭任务，在上头下达下一个刺杀密令之前，他手下的这帮臭小子们就又可以享受一段安逸的时光了，不开心才怪。

有队员从行军包里掏出相机过来给死者拍照留证，索隆站起身从尸体旁离开，扫了一眼硝烟尽散的战场，问道：“有人受伤吗？”

“没有。”

“我这边也没有。”

“报告长官！强尼受伤了，他昨天在寨子里调戏厨娘的时候被那姑娘踩伤了脚趾头。”

“去你的！”

耳机里传来队员们的哄笑声，索隆也忍不住跟着笑了起来，不过身为队长的他很快又恢复了一贯的冷面作派，说：“把痕迹清理干净，十分钟后撤退。”

全队跋山涉水回到位于丛林深处某个山坳的临时驻扎地，时间已至傍晚，还没进寨门，他们就远远闻到了热腾腾的米饭香气。

在国内吃惯了各种速食，出国做任务时当地人的传统饮食总能勾起他们的食欲，一进村寨，这帮训练有素的士兵就丢盔卸甲，用井水草草洗干净身上的污泥和油彩，到院子里围着篝火和村民们一起吃起了大锅饭。

索隆回房间卸下装备最后一个来到井边，其他人早就跑光了，他只能自己动手打水再举起桶往头上浇，冰凉的地下水从头淋到脚，冲去了一整日的酸乏疲惫。

他拿着湿毛巾擦洗脖子上晒硬的泥壳，右侧忽然亮起了闪光灯，他猛地扭过头看向光线传来的方向，一个穿着西装裤和蓝色条纹衬衫，着装风格与这座热带雨林格格不入的男人正举着相机给他拍照。

拍过两张照片之后，男人放下举在脸前的相机，对索隆露齿一笑：“好久不见，绿藻头。”

如若是别的什么人对他这么没礼貌，索隆早就上去挥拳开揍了，可看清了相机后露出的脸，火爆脾气的军官反而神色出奇的镇定，像什么也没看见似的，转回头继续擦洗身体：“你怎么知道我在这？”

山治举起相机又拍了一张，坦白的回答：“我在情报局的人际关系可比你好多了。”

想起某个手背上有纹身的CIA探员，索隆的眉头就拧成一团，咬着牙说话的样子怎么也不像在开玩笑：“回去警告他，下次再泄露有关我们的情报，我会让他不止是停职这么简单。”

贴身的白背心被井水淋湿成半透明，布料紧贴着皮肤勾勒出上身的肌肉线条，平时就算上身脱得精光，汗流浃背的在队员面前进行训练动作示范，索隆都不会有一丝一毫的尴尬，此时感受到来自身侧的目光，他却连手脚都不知道该怎么摆才好。

装作不在意其实都是假的，他现在恨不得能仔仔细细多看身旁的那个卷眉混蛋几眼，想确认他是不是真的。

白天留在村寨里负责值守的新兵慢半拍的出现，小快步跑到索隆身边，规规矩矩立正行过军礼后从兜里掏出一张文件，凑近他耳边小声说:“长官，这个记者是今天下午被当地政府军护送过来的，他要求随队拍摄两天，这是上头的指派文件。”

索隆低头看了一眼密密麻麻写满字又盖着戳的文件，又看了一眼在新兵身后笑得毫无破绽的当事人，了然的哼笑了一声，把文件推开:“不用看了，这是假的。”

新兵讶异的看着手里怎么也察觉不出伪造的文件，立马紧张起来，他连简单的值守都没做好，下午的时候还跟这个自称和他来自同一州的记者相谈甚欢，不知道被套出去多少机密内容，他会不会因此受罚？他小心翼翼的询问表情看不出明显喜怒的长官:“那…那需要把他赶走吗？”

“不用了，随便他吧。”索隆扔下水桶，把毛巾拧干挂在脖子上，径直从新兵身旁走开，站定在山治面前抓住了他的相机镜头。“你可以滚回去了，我们的任务内容国内没有哪个新闻台能播。”

“喂！我身上就剩这一个装备了，敢弄坏你就死定了！”看着手背上因用力而浮现出的血管青筋，山治丝毫不敢怀疑凭对方的手劲会像捏断一棵树枝一样轻松的把他的镜头捏碎，他连忙把相机从索隆手里拯救出来，塞回背包里藏好。“做记者做了这么多年，哪些能拍哪些不能拍我心里还是有数的。”

“是吗？那把刚才那几张照片删掉。”

“那属于我的私人收藏，不在工作范围内。”

别有深意的话让索隆一阵心虚，回头看向站在身后不远处还没离开的新兵，他的嘴巴惊讶的大张着，在迎上索隆可以杀人的目光后，立马闭上嘴识趣的转身跑远。

索隆重新回过头抓着山治的背包带，连拉带拽的把他拖进一座远离众人目光的木头房子之后。

“你来干嘛？”

“文件上说了，随队跟拍几天，你们干的这些‘利国利民’的英勇事迹，总不能一辈子藏着掖着不让国内民众知道吧？”

山治坐在木桩上，从兜里掏出烟盒抽出一支烟叼进嘴里，又把烟盒递向索隆，索隆皱着眉摇了摇头，他便收回手自顾自点上烟。

明知道山治说的是故意跟他拌嘴的气话，索隆却一时想不出反驳的话来，他忍下一口气，说:“通知你的同事，或者护送你进来的那批人，随便谁，明天日出前接你从这里离开。”

村寨中央摇曳的篝火光线在山治脸上打下忽明忽暗的影子，他仰头看着索隆，撅起嘴唇吐出一口薄烟，烟雾后微微眯起的眼睛里映着火焰跳动的形状。

“索隆，我们有三年没见面了，你不想我吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

分开的理由是什么？在外人看来也许是因为一些可笑的连争执都算不上的理念摩擦。男人是种思想奇怪的生物，特别是索隆这种一根筋的固执男人。

不想继续手握刀枪奔波于世界各个战争地区执行夺人性命的任务？不想再亲身参与无感情的杀戮？这些理由对于像索隆这样把国家荣誉视为正义的军人来说，无异于逃兵宣言，自从山治退伍离开小队，转投了那个什么狗屁的战地记者行业，他们的恋爱关系便随着索隆搬出同居公寓而终止了。

搬出来之后索隆其实也没有去找新居，把行李往老家的房子里一塞，他这几年一直在国外不间断的执行任务，任务完成后的空白期都花在留队训练新兵上，不知不觉间竟然已经有三年没有回去过了。

他们在木头房子后面还没说上几句话，山治被撒尿路过的老兵发现，架着胳膊勒着脖子抬到篝火边，那帮昔日与他出生入死的战友们拽着他喝酒聊天寒暄近况，索隆一声不吭的把自己的那份晚饭吃完，便回到房间睡下了。

明明累了一天，这一夜索隆却睡得极不安稳，驱虫药的效果好像一日之间减弱了大半，墙根外的虫鸣声吵得他梦境轻浅，雨林气候又热又潮，他浑身燥热翻来覆去难以安睡。

半梦半醒间感觉有熟悉的气息推开房门进入室内，脚步声小心翼翼走近床边，接着有他人的体温贴上了手臂。呼吸声从上方笼罩下来，且有越来越近的趋势，索隆缓缓睁开眼，原本藏在枕头下的军刀已经被他握在手里，刀刃无声的抵上了对方的咽喉。

山治拿着驱虫香的手停留在半空，愣愣的看着他，然后笑了起来，推开他握刀的手，把当地人用土法制作的驱虫熏香放在床头，在床边坐了下来。

“你醒了？”

用泥土和石头砌出的床上铺着竹席，席子此时被气温烤的又湿又热，另一个人的体温靠近身边让索隆极不自在，他弓腰坐起，把军刀藏回枕头下面。

窗外的篝火会已经进行到了尾声，只剩下一簇小小的火苗噼噼啵啵燃着剩余的木料，还未喝尽兴的几个队员围在火苗周围大声说笑，有个人发现了窗内两人相对而坐的景象，向这边指了指，其他人立马跟着看过来，压低了声音交头接耳说笑，在战场之外，就算是队长也免不了成为他们开玩笑的对象。

索隆皱着眉把窗户关上，再回过头时山治已经贴近过来，近到鼻尖差点相撞，他推着山治的肩膀重新拉开距离，又觉得自己的行为有点别扭过头，便收回手不再做出驱赶。

“跟外界联系过了吗？明天日出之前离开，我不会再说第三遍。”

被推开后山治也不追着贴近，单手撑在竹席上，瞧着索隆的脸说:“我们刚才还没聊完。”

“还有什么好聊的？”

“有啊，很多。我不信你这些年憋在肚子里的话没有想当面对我说的，以为夹着尾巴逃掉就没事了？”

“逃的是你。”索隆握紧了两只拳头，努力压下怒火，这三年断绝了联络，他以为他们会就这么平淡分手直至死亡来临的那一刻。他们的性格都太强硬，当初连各让一步都不肯，这次又会有什么不同？

山治像是看出了索隆的想法，轻轻叹了口气，他往床里挪了挪，背靠上墙壁，掏出烟盒后依然是习惯性的递给索隆，被拒绝后自己叼上一支烟点燃。

“我没有逃走，要我说多少遍，我只是去做我更想做的事。”

“你更想做的事就是在交战区东躲西藏，拿着相机到处拍摄军人和武器的照片？靠废墟和难民流血的煽动性画面回国内拿几座摄影奖，顺便在国际风向上搅几趟浑水，对吗？”

“你可以不尊重我，但你不能不尊重这个行业。不，你他妈连我也得尊重！”

无论讨论这个话题多少次，索隆对记者行业的偏见都不见改观。生长在军人世家，他从出生起就是个做士兵的料，除了练就出的钢筋铁骨般的身体，他的思想也像铁块一样硬，一旦认定了某件事，就算山治使尽了力气生拉硬拽也不能让他偏移分毫。

觉得太累而提出分手，实在应该归咎于山治的懒惰心理，那段时间他刚从部队退役，为了尽快融入新的工作环境而忙的焦头烂额，又跟索隆聚少离多，他压根分不出心神去管他这个自认为遭到了背叛的幼稚男朋友兼前队友。

在跑完一个车臣的新闻线回到国内时，发现同居公寓里属于对方的痕迹被全部抹净，现男友一夕之间变成了前男友，山治才意识到索隆把他的气话当真了。

为了不让话题如以前的每一次那样进入死局，山治把更多咄咄逼人的句子咽回肚子里，他用后脑勺枕着窗框，扬起下巴朝上方吐出一个形状完整的烟圈。

“你有没有想过，我们在战场上自诩正义而杀死的那些敌人真的都该死吗？我们的兄弟在异国的土地上洒下的每一滴热血都是有意义的吗？”山治的目光紧紧钉在索隆脸上，希望从他的眼神中看出共鸣:“比起亲身投入战场为某一方出力，我更想靠我的摄影镜头让世界见识到战争的残酷，去避免它，而不是去为它推波助澜。”

“到现在你还是这么天真，这世界上没有不吃人命的止战方法。”索隆的眼神依然如他的信念一样硬如钢铁，哪怕山治对他表露出了感性的一面，他也不想因此做出退让。“你这次来找我就是为了对我说这些？”

“当然不是…”山治再次叹了口气，忍不住苦笑起来，他把香烟夹在指间，伸向床外弹落烟灰，接着说:“我只是想你了。”

一墙之隔的院子里传进队员们的笑声，房间内他们注视着彼此，静默只维持了片刻，却是索隆先做出行动，他抓住山治的衣领把他拽向自己，用力吻上他的嘴唇。

牙齿磕碰在一起时山治拧紧了眉头发出抗议的闷哼，不过他没有拒绝，他把烟摁灭在石床上，抓住索隆的肩膀歪过头加深了这个吻，唇齿交缠间混合的唾液分享着香烟和酒味，鼻息喷洒出的气味既熟悉又陌生。

接吻时索隆的手几乎是不自觉的从山治的衬衫下摆摸进去，熟练的就像摆刀弄枪那么简单，他的手掌划过山治的腹部和胸膛，在心口附近停了下来。

手指触碰到的触感粗糙不平，摸上去面积不小，索隆停顿了一下，微微向后撤开脑袋，山治又依依不舍的追着他的嘴唇啃咬了几下，然后抬起眼静静地与他对视着。

他解开山治的衬衫扣子，将衣襟扯开，大面积凹凸不平的疤痕组织盘踞在心口附近，看着像是灼烧伤，中心一个硬币大小的凹陷痕迹则是明显的弹痕，近乎致命的伤口已经痊愈，这些丑陋的伤疤却会永远留在这具身体上。

索隆看着山治衣衫下隐藏的这个秘密，一时说不出话来，山治却笑着伸手抱住他，把头枕在了他的肩膀上。

“半年前在卢旺达，随军跟拍的路上被反政府军的一颗RPG炸翻了车子，从车上爬下来的时候一颗流弹正好打中这里，医生说再稍微往左1厘米，我可能就已经死了。”

山治平静的讲述着，就像在讲述一个跟自己毫无关系的故事，索隆一声不吭的做着听众，抬起手臂环抱住山治的腰，喉咙里像噎住了什么东西似的呼吸艰难。

山治接着说:“以前在部队里执行任务我也没少受伤，可我从来没觉得死亡离我会那么近，以前就算我掉进尸堆里也有你把我捞出来，那个时候我背后却什么也没有。原来被火烧这么疼啊？原来被子弹打中心脏真的会死。这句话从一个退伍兵嘴里说出来好不好笑？”

山治抬头看着索隆，索隆紧皱的眉头已经出现了一丝动摇。就算再偏执再冷硬，他也懂得失去爱人的滋味并不好受，一想到山治在自己看不见的地方险些丧命，他就感到一阵心慌。

山治抬起一只手揉了揉索隆的眉心，继续说:“我已经算是被幸运女神眷顾了，回国调养了几个月又可以照常工作，我的同事就没这么幸运，他被自己的国家制造的炸弹炸碎成了两段，就在我眼前。”

山治说话的语气渐渐沉重起来，索隆的手臂越收越紧，恨不得将山治就这么揉进自己的身体。

“被子弹射中躺在火焰里，那个时候我忽然醒悟过来，人的一生太短暂了。更何况你在世界最危险的地区执行任务，我在各个交战区前线跑新闻，没准下一秒就会把性命交代在一颗流弹上，我们为什么非要在活着时争出个对错不可？”山治用两只手捧住索隆的脸颊，指尖细细描绘着眼前这个多年不见的熟悉轮廓:“你有你的信念，我有我的追求，我们都是没有错的。索隆，我们分开了三年，往后还有几个三年可以浪费，你从来没有想过吗？”

这一刻，山治的蓝眼睛在昏暗的夜色中就像会发光一样，晃得索隆难以正视。他这才迟钝的醒悟到自己这些年来的坚持是多么的幼稚，他就像个十五六岁的中学生，抓住那些累赘又无用的自尊心，非要打赢这场无意义的拉锯战，现在再回想起来只觉得可笑。

他比前一次更热烈的吻上山治的嘴唇，把一切难以启齿的歉意和思念全部用肢体语言倾诉出来。

下一个三年，或者更久，他确实不想再浪费了。


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

直到肌肤相亲时发现自己有多渴望对方，这对倔强又迟钝的情侣才意识到他们对彼此的爱意竟然一刻也没有消退过，这三年的虚度和浪费，全部变成了一场笑话。

山治仰躺在竹席上，压低声音喘息着，不时捂住嘴巴吞下一声呻吟，屋外围着篝火堆聊天的士兵们还没回房休息，任何一个不小心泄露的高亢声音都有可能变成第二天的笑料。

他的衬衫完全敞开，胸口处骇人的伤疤一览无余，他有几次收拢手臂想要遮住这些疤痕，都被索隆拽着手腕扯开，故意俯下身吻咬皮肤上凸起的部分，总能引起他无法自抑的颤抖。

这几年山治也曾试着寻找新的床伴来排解寂寞，可每到关键时刻他都会提着裤子临阵脱逃，他的前男友是这个世界上最顶尖的军人之一，无论身材还是气质都比普通人优秀的多，品尝过他的滋味，再去触碰其他人时山治很难提起兴致。

三年没有好好的纾解欲望，索隆粗糙而火热的手掌包裹住山治的性器，只需轻微的揉捏几下，就让他从头酥麻到脚，连脚指头都在打颤。

这个没了卫星地图就不记得自己翻过了多少座山头的军官，竟然能把昔日恋人的每一处敏感带都记得清清楚楚，双手和嘴唇的挑逗没多久就迫使山治缴械投降，绷紧腰臀畅快的射进了他的掌心。

山治浑身湿透像是被人刚从水里捞出来，餍足的叹息一声，睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，抬起双腿主动缠住了索隆的腰。

索隆此时已经燥热的满头大汗，在成功取得山治身体的使用权之后，他解开自己的腰带，正要把手伸向山治的臀缝，一声震动山林的爆炸声从村寨的西南方向传来。

“怎么回事？”山治原本潮湿迷蒙的双眼瞬间恢复了精神，跟索隆对视一眼，猛的把他推开，先一步翻身下床提上裤子冲出门去。

索隆低头看了一眼自己的裆部，咬牙切齿的痛骂了几句脏话，虽然箭在弦上的状态让他极不情愿去处理突发事件，可身为部队指挥，他还是迅速调整好状态穿好衣服，戴上夜视装备提着枪出了门。

爆炸后燃烧的烈焰将村寨外的丛林点燃，火光和浓烟冲上了半边天空，喝的烂醉的队员们同样反应迅速的在村寨中央的空地上整装集合，随着索隆一声令下，防守阵型展开，其余人掩护搜索小队前往爆炸发生的地点周围进行搜查。

山治站在自己的房门前举着相机对着林火拍了几张照片，又拍下士兵们以相互掩护的阵型谨慎走出村寨大门的画面，他把相机挂在脖子上，快步跟上走在队尾的索隆，对他说:“给我点装备，我可以帮忙。”

索隆回头看了他一眼，对他做了个后撤的手势:“你现在的身份是需要受保护的平民，退回去，别给我们添麻烦。”

以往要是有军官对山治下达了这样的命令，他肯定会越挫越勇，想尽办法也要偷偷尾随拍下一些珍贵的照片，可今天他却放弃了这个念头。在战场上违逆说一不二的索隆的命令，无异于触他的逆鳞，好不容易把分手多年的男朋友哄好，他可不想因此功亏一篑，他这次来本来就不是为了做新闻的。

他背着相机回到村寨里，用蹩脚的当地话安抚那些被爆炸声吓得脸色惊恐的寨民，和他们一起等待着部队的归来。

还好雨林里潮湿的植被燃烧效果不佳，没多久火光就熄灭了，前去查看的一队人原路返回，与去时相比少了两个人。

见索隆回来，山治立马迎上去问他状况:“怎么样？是什么人？”

“来的是个三人小队，其中一个人误触了我们的陷阱，引爆了自己身上的炸药。”索隆后知后觉的反应过来自己对山治说的有点多，立马闭上了嘴。以前在山治手下做副队长，他总习惯于第一时间向山治做出全盘汇报，这个老毛病至今也没能改掉。

他避开山治的视线，转身面向其他队员，高声下达指令:“这伙人应该是来自昨天那支反政府军的剩余部队，本来没打算一网打尽，既然他们主动找上门，那就顺便连根拔除吧。派出去跟踪的两个人在确定那伙人的据点之后会把具体的位置坐标发送回来，每个人装备整齐，随时准备出发！”他刚要转身走开，想到什么又接着补充道:“该醒酒的都去醒一醒酒。”

“是！长官！”

队员们四散开各自去做准备，索隆拎着枪来到村寨角落一处临时搭建起来的训练场，把工具箱拖到木桩边，坐在木桩上拆卸起手里的枪。

昨天白天在雨林的湿泥里摸爬滚打，枪械的缝隙间难免会渗入水和泥沙，在下一次上战场之前，他必须确保自己手里保命的家伙不会出问题。他把突击步枪的零件一件件拆卸开，打开工具箱拿出几样称手的工具，借着林木间投射进的月色开始做起清洁。

山治跟着他来到训练场，先是若无其事的在周围逛了几圈观察了一下环境，然后把另一只木桩踢向他身边，紧挨着他在木桩上坐了下来。

刚和好的气氛仍旧有些微妙，接下来有一场硬仗要打，实在不是该分散精力谈儿女情长的时候。山治从工具箱里拿出一块干净的绒布擦拭起自己的相机镜头，用手肘撞了一下索隆的胳膊，没话找话的问:“他们都是你们救下来的？”

索隆抬头顺着山治的视线看向那些得到安抚后正准备回家接着睡觉的寨民，这些人大多是妇孺和肩背佝偻的老年人，一个青壮年男性的身影都看不到，要在这样危机四伏的丛林中生活，这样的族群组成是极不正常的，山治隐约可以猜到这里发生过什么。

“我们来的时候这里正在进行一场屠杀，所有可能被政府军招纳的青壮年都被反叛军执行了死刑，年龄从十岁开始。”索隆低头继续用刷子扫去零件沟槽中的火药残渣，语气听上去不喜不悲:“我们谁也没救，等我们走了，他们一样活不了多久。”

“起码他们有了一线希望，而且他们现在很快乐。”山治笑着举起相机拍下了一个年轻女人娇嗔的捶打士兵后背的画面，虽然风吹日晒让她的脸颊黝黑泛红，这个女人却依然很漂亮。

索隆停下手上的动作，扭头看着山治微笑的侧脸。他跟山治最大的不同就在于此，他是个彻头彻尾的战争机器，只会以输赢和生死这些硬指标来衡量一场战役的得失，可山治却不同，他的眼睛似乎总能发现残酷现实之外那一星半点的美好事物。

他们最终分道扬镳，可能就是因为这一点吧，记者这个职业，也许真的比当兵更适合山治。

一旦开始接受山治现在的身份，索隆心里的抵触情绪便慢慢消失了。

他把清洁干净又涂好油的步枪重新组装好，插上新弹夹，站起来面向二十米外挂在树干上的靶子端起了枪，枪身没有装瞄准镜，他凭手感调整枪口角度，扣动扳机试射了一发，正中靶心。


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

之后索隆抓紧时间补了一觉，睡觉前他整理好装备穿上了野战服，平时放枪的位置今晚躺的是山治，他们挤在狭窄的石床上，面对面睡下，什么也没发生。

大概天蒙蒙亮时，派出去的队员发送回了反叛军据点的位置坐标，全队整装集合，昨天围着篝火堆口齿不清的醉汉们背着十几公斤的单兵装备抱着枪，个个精神抖擞。

山治最终还是被留了下来。索隆所带领的部队表面上没有国籍归属，执行的任务尽是些会在国际政坛掀起大风浪的秘密行动，别说上新闻露脸了，就连日常画面被拍到也是严重的违反军纪，战地记者自然不可能随军跟拍。

临走前索隆给山治留下了一把半自动手枪和一台卫星电话，一队由十数人组成的精英部队乘着黑鹰直升机出发。

目送黑鹰升空消失在密林间，山治站在寨门口，忍不住开始怀念起当初跟他们同队而行的日子。虽然在战场上需要时时刻刻提心吊胆，但那时候他有着能够把自己的后背放心交付的伙伴，这样深厚的情谊，是在任何其他行业里都不可能再找到的。

反叛军的据点在十三公里外的一处山腰上，直升机飞越崎岖山地，在距离目标一公里的河道上空降低飞行高度，队员们依次从机舱跃下，直升机重新升空盘旋在丛林之上准备接应，剩下的路程则要靠他们徒步前进。

热带雨林是最难行军的作战环境之一，被树根烂叶覆盖的潮湿土地和茂密的植被拖慢了士兵们的行进速度，大约半小时后，他们与先前负责跟踪的两名队员汇合，索隆根据两人汇报的情况简单进行部署，行动便开始了。

这支反叛军是由一群当地贩毒集团组成的杂牌军，近一个月的周旋和昨天在山谷里的伏击消灭了全部主力部队，据点里除了受奴役的平民之外应该只剩下五十多人，对付起来肯定要比昨天简单的多。

队员们把枪背在肩上，手持冷兵器，借着林木的掩护无声接近山腰上的村寨。

索隆猫着腰从后方接近一名在墙根边巡逻的守卫，捂住他的嘴一用劲拧断了他的脖子，拖着尸体抛进树丛，队友在下方给他打掩护，他沿着木架徒手攀爬上两层楼高的瞭望台翻进围栏，在塔楼上的守卫出声之前用刀扎穿了他的喉咙。

托住尸体放稳在地上，索隆蹲伏下身向另一座塔楼比了个手势，那边也给出了同样的回应，其他队员看清他们的手势后搭人梯翻过围墙，整个潜入过程干净利落且寂静无声。

可是，索隆直觉这份寂静有点反常，艳阳高照的上午，供五十多名匪徒居住的地方绝不该这么安静。

他们一路畅通无阻的侵入敌军阵营深处，一颗子弹都没浪费就制服了所有守卫，查看房屋内部时，除了开门后偶尔会看见的一脸惊恐的女眷，整个据点清点人数还少了三十多人。

索隆从最后一栋房子里走出来站定在房前的空地上，单膝跪在一名被队员压制住的反叛军身边，揪住他的衣领问他:“其他人呢？你们的副指挥官呢？”

这名反叛军被枪托砸断了门牙，咧开嘴嘿嘿发笑时齿缝间往外淌着血沫，咬字含糊的说着让人听不懂的当地土话，索隆困惑的抬头看了看其他队员，他们纷纷摇头表示听不懂。

不对劲，肯定有什么事被他遗漏了。

“队长，电话！”

背着通信装置的队员小跑过来把卫星电话递给索隆，他连忙将电话接过来贴近耳边，一阵嘈杂的噪音中依稀传出的是山治的声音。

“快点回来！你们被耍了。”

不好的预感成真了，索隆不想在其他队员面前表现出慌乱，仅仅只是捏紧拳头，咬着牙说:“等我们回去，你听到没有？不要擅自行动。”

“王八蛋，等你们回来整座村子的人就死透了。”

还没等索隆回应，通话就中断了，不知道是信号断开还是那边挂了电话，索隆把通话器塞回队员手里，举起枪用枪托砸碎了那个还在傻笑的反叛军的眼眶，对着无线对讲喊道:“直升机过来接我们，全员立即返程！”

山治在转投记者行业之前跟索隆所属同队，能被选拔进这支小队的全是各部队的精英好手，在丛林战中面对三十名杂牌军，索隆并不担心山治会脱不了身，他怕的是山治会舍不下身边的累赘。

这是山治的优点，也是致命的缺点，他太容易感情用事，也太容易在弱者身边逞英雄。

黑鹰直升机从远空飞进村寨，降落在广场的空地上，螺旋桨掀起的风沙扑面卷来，一队人逆着风返回机舱，一刻也不敢耽搁。

十三公里外的临时驻扎地，大火从栅栏外的蕨类植被开始向内蔓延，山治趴低了身体隐藏在屋顶的茅草之后，举着望远镜观察了一下入侵者的情况，端着武器小心翼翼靠近村寨大门的大约有二十七个人。

还好周围铺设了陷阱，敌人误触陷阱引发的小规模爆炸起到了警示作用。他们大概不确定这座寨子里的驻军是否已经全员出动，仅仅只是三四个特种兵也能要了他们的命，他们只敢猫着腰缓步前行，恨不得让身旁的队友先上来当肉盾，这为山治争取到了足够的时间。

现在这里除了山治之外一个能扛重担的都没有，这伙人会避开主力部队选择偷袭后方跟战争胜负毫无关系的当地平民，这是谁也没有料到的，他们的新任首领不是蠢就是坏透了。

山治沿着屋脊滑下去，妇孺和老者们弓着身从他身后的长廊上经过，进入某栋房子里相互搀扶着跳入地下暗窖，昨晚被山治拍了照片的漂亮女人站在窖口伸手想扶山治跳进来，他把挂在脖子上的相机取下来交到女人手里，竖起一根手指举在嘴唇前，用当地话笑着对她说：“嘘，别出声，无论发生什么都别出来。”

他把窖口的盖子重新盖好，拖来一块地毯铺在上面，又零散的压上一些生活用品，伪装妥当后转身走出房门。

山治先是借着烟尘的掩护蹲行着溜进索隆的房间，在他留下的行军背囊里迅速翻找一遍，把也许能派上用场的信号弹和刀具等小件物品全部塞进一个布包里。

之后他翻出了一件军绿色的短袖T恤贴近鼻子闻了闻，气味还算干净，他把自己身上施展不开拳脚的衬衫和裤子脱掉，换上了索隆的T恤和军装裤，踩着凳子把裤脚塞进靴筒里扎紧鞋带。低头时挂在脖子上的狗牌从领口中滑出，他拿起牌子看了一眼，上面刻有他的所属部队和名字等信息，退伍之后他也依然每天戴着这个，就像贴身带着件幸运物一样执着。

屋外传进木质地板被踩踏变形的声音，山治把狗牌塞回衣服里，闪身躲进房间角落的阴影中，背贴墙壁摒住呼吸，脚步声从他身侧的墙外经过。

他把索隆留给他的那支沙漠之鹰拿出来，退出弹匣看了一眼，无奈的苦笑起来，满匣的九发子弹对二十多个敌人，剩下的该怎么办？拿空枪去砸他们的头吗？

他装回弹匣，把枪插进自己后腰的腰带里用衣摆遮住，左右看了看，从身旁的柱子上扯下一根晾干菜的绳子，扯拽了几下试了试韧性，还算称手。他将绳子的一端缠在自己的左手上，右手握住了另一端。

脚步声最终在房门前停了下来，门板被推开一小道缝隙，一支枪管先伸进来在室内胡乱扫射一番，只打中了空气，山治贴着墙壁悄然靠近门板背后，在那人探头进来时猛的用绳子套住他握枪的手向上一提，让他狠狠击中了自己的头部，然后绳子再缠一圈卡住他的嘴巴让他无法呼救，提起手肘照着后颈一砸，这人便软了下去。

山治把半死不活的反叛军拖进室内丢在墙角，用绳子把他绑牢，缴下枪占为己用，又从他身上搜出两颗手雷。

有了武器之后心里便有底多了，山治从桌子上拿起布包绑在腰间，将房门重新推开一道细缝，确认周围没人后悄悄溜了出去。

反叛军在村寨里搜查了一圈没发现活人，指挥官站在队伍的保护圈中气急败坏的大声叫骂，他的几名手下便举着火把将草垛和房屋点燃。

村寨的正后方腾起一颗信号弹，与烈日相比黯淡无光的火焰拖着长长的白烟尾巴升上半空，吸引了所有人的目光。

指挥官立马带着一队人赶往信号弹发射的地点，发现那里只有一个用杂物简易拼装的让信号枪定时自动发射的机关，等他们再回过头时才察觉到走在队伍末尾的两个人消失了，无声的就像被鬼魂吞噬了一样。

村寨的正门方向传来了惨叫声，他们又立即原路返回，留在那里点火的三个人已经被全部放倒，眨眼之间二十多人的队伍就折损了五分之一，他们却连敌人的影子都没见到。

在房屋之间进行搜查的入侵者反而变成了落单的猎物，山治从房梁上跳下来用军刀刺穿了左边一人的腰眼，刀背处的锯齿连皮带肉牵扯出一串鲜红，借着拔刀的力量拧转手腕，刀尖准确插入右边一人的扳机之后。

枪口正好抵上了山治的肩膀，他对着扣动不了扳机慌了神的反叛军粲然一笑，刀身横向一划，割断了对方的两根手指，并且抹向了他的脖子。

背后第三人的出现在山治的意料之外，他转过身面向那个嘴里说着乱七八糟当地土话的反叛军，垂下视线看了一眼落在脚边的枪。

在对方的威喝之下，他缓缓举起双手以示无害，右手上握着的军刀却还在往下滴着血。


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

索隆能够从各部队的精英中脱颖而出加入现在的小队，凭的是过人的体能和格斗技，以及精准的枪法。唯一不足的是，他从来都不是个精于战略的人。

当初虽然嘴上不饶人的跟山治争抢队长的位置，可他实际上很安于当个副队长，作战时山治身为指挥官会告诉他该从哪里突破敌阵，又该往哪个方向推进阵型，战斗中他只用完全听从指令，不会有任何后顾之忧。

直到山治退伍离开，把承担全队性命的重担丢在索隆肩上，他才开始痛恨这样的自己，他的任何一个决策失误都有可能让弟兄们送命。

直升机从雨林上空掠过，在茂密拥挤的树冠上投下一个疾速移动的影子，索隆靠着窗户看着一望无际的丛林景色，心情无比的糟糕，他开始设想如果自己跟山治身份对调，山治在这样的处境中会怎么做。

他应该把山治带在身边，或者留下几名队员驻守在临时营地里，而不是让后方空门大开给了敌人可趁之机。山治的伤完全好了吗？三年没有参与实战，他的身手会不会生疏了？他竟然只给他留下一把半自动手枪防身，真他妈蠢透了。

通信设备一直无法跟山治取得联络，越靠近营地索隆就越坐立难安，地平线上已经远远可以看见村寨方向腾起的滚滚浓烟，他重新带上手套背好枪，一言不发眉头紧皱的样子让队员们连插科打诨活跃气氛都不敢，只能沉默着各自整装准备。

直升机快要靠近村寨半公里外时，机身忽然无预警的剧烈一晃，整个倾斜向右侧拐了个近乎直角的弯，队员们东倒西歪撞在一起，连忙扶住一切可抓的东西以免被甩出去。

索隆牢牢抓住舱壁上的扶手，眼看窗外一枚火箭弹贴着螺旋桨的转面边缘飞过，坠入后方的树林中爆出一团烈焰。

“操！那帮兔崽子在下面等着我们！”驾驶员用力拉动操纵杆让直升机回到水平飞行，调转方向迂回至远离火箭弹发射地点的另一侧。

航向被迫偏移，现在在这里浪费的每分每秒都是要命的时间，索隆向坐在正对面的队员打着手势，在仪表盘的叫嚣和螺旋桨的噪声中大喊着：“放下绳梯，我要下去。”

“队长，你他妈疯了？”

“放下绳梯！”坚决的口气丝毫不容置疑，索隆说话间已经开始脱下沉甸甸的行军背包，除了必要的防弹装备和枪械外全部拆下来扔到一边。

那名得到指令的队员回头看了看其他人，咬了咬牙将舱门拉开，抱着绳梯向下抛去。

攀下绳梯时悬吊在空中就等于一个活靶子，藏在暗处的任何一发冷枪都有可能把他击落，队员们劝不住他，只好配合着端起枪向周围的树林扫射进行火力压制，尽力为他打掩护。

索隆下行的速度很快，不要命似的仅仅只是抓住两侧的绳子滑下去，其他人虽然知道他的身手比机舱里的所有人都要好，还是不免替他捏了把汗。

最终他平安落到地面，脱掉磨得发烫冒烟的手套，一刻也不停留的跑向营地的方向。

“你们退到安全区域再下来，不用管我。”他说完这句话便摘掉了碍事的战术头盔，把悬挂在盔盖下的通信装置连同肩上背负的重担一并扔在了地上。此时他已经没办法好好思考了，他知道在战场上失去准确的判断力是多么可怕的事，可他没办法强迫自己冷静下来。

雨林中的地面环境比训练时的障碍跑艰难了数倍不止，他不得不在岩石和突出地面的巨型树根间跨越穿行，土层湿滑难以落脚，厚重的防弹装备成了累赘，他边跑边将护膝护肘夹克和防弹背心一件一件拆下来丢掉，到最后上身只剩一件贴身的短袖白T，奔跑的速度因此逐渐提升到极致。

前往村寨的路上必然会跟刚才伏击直升飞机的那伙人打个照面，丛林可以成为他们的保障，同样也能为索隆提供掩护。

他移动的步速比对手瞄准的速度更快，对子弹轨迹的推算也比他们更熟练，在找出两个躲在暗处放冷枪的敌人并且轻松干掉他们之后，他藏身在一棵榕树下，更换了最后一只弹夹，把绑在腿上的弹夹包也拆下来扔到了一边。

在直升机上为了减轻负重他把弹药连同背包一起留在了上面，这是他仅剩的火力了，不过这些都在他的计划之中，现在速度才是关键。

在他背贴着树干稍作休息时，周围的树林有那么一瞬间陷入了安静，连鸟叫声都停止了。他压慢了呼吸节奏，靠听力仔细捕捉四周的变化，努力分辨树叶的晃动是由于风还是人为。

从右侧十米开外的树丛中抛出一颗手榴弹落在他脚边，他在看清那东西之后几乎没什么思考的过程，身体在第一时间做出本能反应，猛的冲刺出去扑倒在一根半人高的树根下，爆炸掀起的泥土碎屑溅了他满头满脸，仅仅只是被冲击气流的余波撞到也让他吃了一阵耳鸣目眩的苦。

他双手扶在地上支撑起身体摇了摇头，余光瞥见近处出现了一双穿着靴子的脚，立马翻身站起来把枪口对准了那边。

从扔出手榴弹的树丛里又蹿出两个反叛军，三个黑洞洞的枪口指向索隆一个人，站在他跟前的是个很高大的当地人，仗着自己身后有队友的优势似乎很不把他放在眼里，伸手就想缴他的枪。

这人比索隆高出一个头，壮硕的像头狗熊，铁钳般的手指死死扣住枪身，用肩膀抵着枪管让索隆无法对准他射击，他以为自己擒住了对手的要害，俯视着索隆正露出得意的笑容时，索隆持枪的手劲忽然一松，提起右膝从靴筒里抽出军刀顺势向上一划，割断了他的脖子。

动脉血从切口中喷溅而出淋在索隆脸上，他却连眼睛都不眨一下，用肩膀顶住倒下的敌人挡住前方扫射而至的子弹，扣动扳机射中了冲到近前的两名敌人。接着他把彻底咽气的尸体抛开，拿着枪准备继续前进时被绊住了步伐，他回头看了一眼，步枪的枪托被尸体的手臂紧紧箍在怀里，他拽了几下没能抽出，索性松开手直接转身向前跑去。

山治本来就对当地的官方语言不太熟悉，夹杂着方言的山地口音更是让他听不明白眼前的这些反叛军在说什么，他只能用那些勉强能听懂的词汇拼凑出对话的意思，大概是在讨论该留他一命做人质还是该就地执行死刑。

那个指挥官模样的人对他指手画脚了几下，立马有人举起枪朝他砸过来，他被后面的人拽着头发不能闪躲，枪托不偏不倚砸中了他的鼻梁。

“操！”他疼得大骂了一句脏话，抬起被绳子捆在一起的手抹掉流出的鼻血，毫不畏惧的态度惹毛了在当地称霸惯了的反叛军，不用首领下令就有人掏出刀子叫嚷着要给他尝点苦头。

后面的人把他的胳膊按在桌子上，那个提刀的人比划着就要刺他的手背，他故作轻松的表情这才紧绷起来，眼神中甚至透露出一股恨不得将人拆吃入腹的凶狠:“只有手不可以。”

正要挥刀的人与他目光相接吓了一跳，动作迟疑一瞬，屋子的门就被轰然撞开。

横着飞进来的反叛军撞断门板跌进屋内，捂着肚子上的血洞哀嚎着翻滚了几下后便静止不动了。

索隆扔掉从敌人身上剥下来的用来隔火的军服外套，提着一把半路上顺手抢到的机枪走了进来，肩膀上被火焰燎穿的衣服还在冒着几缕白烟。

山治觉得自己的男朋友这样风风火火的出场方式真他妈帅爆了，可是灰头土脸的狼狈相说帅又称不上太帅，这让他获救的心情有点复杂。

挟制着山治的反叛军把他从椅子拎起来，用枪抵住他的后背，威胁索隆扔掉枪。

“来的太慢了，你刚才迷路了？”

索隆对那三个吵闹不休的反叛军视若无睹，目光定在山治脸上，问他:“你有没有受伤？”

“一点小擦伤。”山治知道自己的鼻梁肯定已经淤青了，他只能吸了吸鼻子想假装自己没事，结果牵动到伤口疼得直咧嘴，但他还是嘴硬的接着说:“太久没有参与实战，身手有点生疏了，不过对付几个杂鱼还是绰绰有余的。”

索隆笑了笑，没有扔掉枪，也没有做出任何行动，只是忽然用法语问他:“现在该怎么办？”

山治愣了一下，同样用法语回应:“我差点就要把他的刀夺过来了，你打乱了我的计划。”

索隆作为新人入队集训时，已经是副队长的山治担任了那一届的教官，他把自己的母语教授给新队员们，说是为了让他们在世界各地执行任务时有更多的语言交流方式，其实只是为了打压一下那帮习惯依赖体能优势的新人们的气焰。

没想到当初闹着玩似的法语教学，会在这座荒蛮的热带雨林里派上用场。

只能勉强听懂英语的反叛军用枪狠狠顶了一下山治的后腰，警告他不许说话。

“那就换个计划。”索隆蹩脚的口音让山治差点笑出声来。这是对前来营救他的人该有的态度吗？索隆恼火的皱了皱眉，继续说：“你猜是他的枪快，还是我的行动快？”

“我赌二十美元，我会比你和他的枪更快。”山治扬起嘴角，语气平淡的就像他赌输了也只会失去钱包里的一张二十美元钞票一样。

在反叛军语速飞快的嚷嚷着问山治在说什么，并且举起手枪抵住他的后脑勺准备扳动保险的时候，索隆扬手将军刀执了出去，碳钢材质的刀刃在半空中划出一道笔直的线，投掷的方向不算太准，不过已经足够起到威慑作用了。

身后的反叛军吓得一缩脖子，山治立马瞅准空档提起手肘向后上方狠狠击出，正中对方的太阳穴，夺过枪抵进他嘴里开了一枪。在其他两个人做出反应之前，索隆手里的枪已经终结了他们的性命，整个过程才用时不到三秒。

紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松，他们垂下手臂，安静的对视片刻，然后笑了起来。

当山治平安无事的出现在眼前，索隆的心绪才终于恢复了平静，他走到山治面前，抬手帮他擦了擦鼻子下面的血痕。

山治用手背抹了一把额头上的汗水，说:“刀扔的太偏了，没老子看着你就疏于训练了是吗？”

“我怕你行动太慢躲不开。”

“放屁！”

以防山治继续说出什么趾高气昂的惹恼人的话，索隆把枪放在桌上，搂住他的腰吻住他的嘴唇，山治瞬间安静下去，微微眯起眼睛，认真的投入了这个吻。

说不害怕是不可能的，战场上刀枪无眼，谁也不敢保证自己一定能活到最后，也许一次离别即是永别，还好他们这次平安度过了危机。

村寨正门方向传来零散的几声枪响，有队长在前方开路，一路畅通无阻的队员们来的很快，清理完残局后正在外面喊他们的名字。

山治向后躲了躲想要结束，索隆又不依不饶的扣住后腰追着吸咬了几下他的唇瓣，他用手抵住索隆的肚子把他推开，舔了舔被咬到的地方，又好气又好笑的说:“你是狗啊？”

索隆又低头在山治的肩颈处啃咬了几口才肯作罢，他看得出山治穿的是他的衣服，与自己的气味混合的味道闻起来好极了。

他有点生气其他队员为什么来的这么快，手下士兵们的训练有素竟然会变成一种麻烦。他无奈的叹了口气，从墙壁上拔下陷进去一半的军刀，帮山治割开了绑住双手的绳子。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

为了清理战场，全队一直忙至日落时分，索隆扛着铁锹回来时山治正在院子里忙着做晚饭，架在火堆上的铁锅里散发出诱人的食物香气，里面应该是加入了他常随身携带的香辛料，闻起来熟悉无比。

索隆先是去水井边冲洗掉身上的泥污，回房间换了套干净衣服出来，坐在火堆旁吃完一顿久违的晚饭。

吃完饭他就坐在自己房门前的台阶上用几块绑在一起的废铁代替哑铃做着锻炼，山治收拾餐具的过程中和队员们有说有笑，战斗结束后短暂的安宁时光平淡得有些不真实。

等山治把餐后的残局收拾妥当，寨子里的一个女人捧着相机过来给他，他接过相机和她说了几句话，转头对上索隆的目光，举起相机对他拍了张照。

索隆皱着眉转开脸避开镜头，山治走过来坐在他身边，把屏幕里拍好的照片递给他看:“你看，其实你还挺上镜的。”

索隆低头瞥了一眼，放下废铁块，趁山治不备把相机夺了过来。

山治伸手抓了一下没能及时抢回，抬起右手掌心朝上摊开：“还给我，小心别给我弄坏了。”

索隆可以接受山治探听他的行踪情报，甚至是踏足他的地盘，但关于这里的一切都不能流向外界。山治做什么事都很认真，做记者也不例外，即便他比谁都了解这支部队存在的立场，退伍之后不用再遵守军纪铁律，报道新闻才是他的本职工作，索隆不得不防着这一点。他把相机藏在身后，说：“把记忆卡留下。”

山治用力扳动索隆的肩膀想把他的胳膊拽到前面来，试了几次都没成功，于是眯起眼睛露出威胁的眼神：“不给，我这里还有别的重要资料。”

“给我。”索隆又重复了一遍。

“不给。”山治同样态度坚决。

两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼的用眼神较了会儿劲，山治的语气先软了下去，他差点忘了他的男朋友有着吃软不吃硬的麻烦性格，降服他得用点特殊技巧：“放心吧，我不会发新闻的，只当做私人收藏，想你的时候拿出来看看，这样可以吧？”

“保证不发？”

“我保证。”

山治语气诚恳就差指天发誓，索隆将信将疑的把相机从背后拿出来，算是相信他了。

他笑嘻嘻的把脸凑过去慢慢向索隆靠近，烟草味的气息笼罩而至，让索隆毫无抵抗之力，自然而然歪过头迎上他的嘴唇想要做出回应，山治却在拿到相机之后假装没事的向后撤开，故意让他扑了个空。

恶作剧得逞，山治忍不住笑出声，坐正了身体把相机放在腿上低头查看电量。

索隆尴尬的转开头，原本拿着相机的手停在半空中捏握成拳，向周围扫了一眼想确认刚才那一幕有没有被其他人看到，结果发现好几个老队员聚在不远处的一栋房子前看好戏似的望着这边，他从地上捡起一颗石子向他们丢过去，那帮人立马憋着笑作鸟兽散。

他恼火的站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰，转身走到房门口推开门，回头对山治说：“过来。”

冷硬的命令语气让山治产生了抵触情绪，没好气的回道：“干嘛？”

“别那么多废话，过来。”

说完这句话索隆就自顾自的走进房间开始翻箱倒柜，山治关掉快要没电的相机，为了不显得自己过于听命，他故意行动迟缓的挪向门口，刚到房门前就被门缝里伸出的一只手拽了进去。

索隆关上门把山治抵在门板上，身体贴上去时肚子被什么东西硌了一下，他低头看向被山治当宝贝一样随身携带的相机，这个代表着记者身份的物件在他眼中的可恶程度堪比情敌。

他把相机抢过来随手掷在靠窗的桌子上，还没等山治开口抗议，用右手虎口捏住他的下巴，直视着他的眼睛气势汹汹的说:“把嘴巴张开。”

这就生气了？山治好笑的想着，抬起一只手用食指指尖敲了敲索隆的胸口，问他:“你这是在命令我？”

“对。”索隆直截了当的回答道。

触碰胸口的指尖从一个变成五个，再变成十个，到最后两只手掌都覆盖上去，山治继续跟索隆做着言语上的抗争，手指却不老实的动了起来:“凭什么听你的？老子的军衔比你高。”

“那是以前。”索隆捉住山治的手腕吻住他的嘴唇，用舌头将齿关强行撬开。

山治现在换上了一套干净衣服，只不过这套衣服也是他从索隆的背包里翻出来的，久经战场洗礼的衣料残留着硝烟和汗水的气味，被山治穿在身上就像是在刻意挑战物主的理智，在这方面索隆可不是忍耐力那么好的人。

他低头咬上山治的肩颈，用嘴唇和牙齿将暴露在衣领之外的皮肤全部侵略一遍，发梢蹭在下巴和耳朵上，山治痒得直缩脖子，推推搡搡极不配合，索隆便把他翻过去让他面向门板，环抱住他的腰开始解他的腰带。

“这么着急？”山治勉强顺服的用两只手撑住门板，还在犹豫该不该给对方尝点甜头时腰围本就大上一号的军裤便从腿上滑了下去。被索隆的手捏住关键部位，他的双腿微微有些发颤，几乎是不自觉的提高了腰臀向后贴去，他实在是太眷恋这双手了，无论嘴巴上怎么违心抗拒，他的身体还记得被这双手触碰的滋味。满布伤痕和硬茧的手掌从腰部到大腿根抚摸过一轮之后，他的腿已经软到快要站立不稳，只能用后背贴着压上来的胸膛获取支撑。

“这是你昨晚欠我的。”索隆吻咬着山治的后颈，从兜里掏出刚才翻找到的药油倒在手指上，抵进臀缝插入后穴中做起了开拓。

山治伸手向后推他的腰，努力压抑住喘息声对他说：“等一下！这四面透风的房子隔音效果有多差你又不是不知道，你不怕被笑话老子还要脸呢。”

索隆一脸嫌麻烦的在身上胡乱摸索几下，从弹夹回收袋里抽出一支空弹夹塞进山治手里，说：“咬着这个。”

手指借着药油的润滑顶进深处触碰到某个敏感区域，山治抵抗的动作瞬间松懈，含着腰弓着背瑟缩起来，他看了看手里的弹夹，认命的把它咬进嘴里，撑住门板的手掌因后方越来越强烈的刺激慢慢攥握成拳。

这一夜过得既漫长又短暂，在战场上消耗不完的体力被全部用来宣泄此刻的感情，当身体紧密结合在一起时，那些理不清道不明的恩恩怨怨便识趣的烟消云散了。他们明白在这个世界上只有对方才最适合自己，无论肉体还是灵魂，他们天生就是要在一起的。

......

折腾了半个晚上，第二天索隆难得睡的很沉，清晨被直升机螺旋桨的噪声吵醒，他警觉的拿过放在床头的枪翻身坐起，推开窗户向外看去，一架来路不明的民用直升机停在院子里。

山治指挥着明显是被他从床上拖下来做苦力的队员们从机舱里往下搬运物资箱，沉甸甸的箱子在院子的一角整齐码放成几摞，寨民们正井然有序的排队领取物资。

索隆放下枪套上一件背心走出门，迎着山治走过去，他今天已经换回了自己的衣服，相机挂在脖子上，背着来时带的登山背包，看上去是要远行。

索隆把他拉到一边，心情复杂地问他：“你要走了？”

“其实我还有工作在身，听说你在离我不远的地方我才偷跑过来的。”山治把物资清单塞进索隆手里，对他笑了笑。“我得在主编发现我旷工之前赶回去，不然今年的全额奖金就别想了，买这些物资花剩的钱可不够我撑到明年。”

索隆张了张嘴想说点什么，最终把那些话咽了下去，只是说：“我以为你会想留下来。”

“我已经退伍了，你忘了吗？”山治伸出一只手拽住他的手腕，动作亲昵得自然而然，用半开玩笑的语气对他说：“杀人不是我的兴趣爱好，平息战争才是，老子现在要回去做拯救世界的大英雄了。”

螺旋桨掀起的风将他们的头发和衣角吹得翻飞舞动，山治把挡住视线的额发拨向一边，直视着索隆的眼睛静静等他回话。索隆不知道自己还能说些什么，出言挽留不是他的风格，如果立场对调，他也会选择坚持自己的信念，正因为了解对方，他更不能要求山治留下。

沉默片刻，他才没头没尾的问：“我们这算是和好了吗？”

山治左右看了看，趁其他人都在忙碌的时候在索隆脸颊上亲了一口，算是道别，同时手指有意的在他两腿之间摸了一把，笑着反问道：“你说呢？”

索隆捉住他的手正要发火，他飞快的挣脱出来向后逃开，攀上飞机站在舱门口，得意的俯视着被他随意耍弄的男朋友。之后他忽然想起了什么，解下背包从里面拿出一个布包丢向索隆，用不会被螺旋桨噪声盖过的音量大声说：“对了，这个还给你。”

索隆接住布包扯开绑带向里面看了一眼，是他当时留给山治防身的那把手枪。

“下次有机会再见吧。”山治扶着舱门，语气状似轻松的补充道：“绿藻头，你可别在我看不到的地方随随便便的死掉了。”

“你也是。”索隆把枪重新抛回给山治，说：“这个你留着吧。”

山治接住枪愣了一下，在看出索隆眼神中的深意后不再多说什么，把它重新塞回背包里放好。

物资全部搬运完毕，免费做苦工的队员们还没来得及跟山治道别，全部围拢过来向他抱怨加惋惜了一番，他用脏话代替矫情的告别之辞一一向他们道别，关上门坐进机舱内对驾驶员说：“可以出发了。”

一队人目送直升机升空，直到螺旋尾翼彻底消失在丛林上方的天空之中，他们才各自散去。

索隆在原地站立良久。下次有机会再见？说的倒简单。

下次是什么时候？谁知道呢。

END.

=================================================

补充一个小小的后续：

临时营地的某栋房子里，木头门窗全部关闭将光线隔绝在外，一台便携式投影仪正将实时视频通讯画面投放在其中一面墙壁上，画面中正襟危坐着一名军官模样的人。

军官动了动手指，他身后的副官立马拨动镜头让画面对准手边的电脑，指尖触摸屏幕划动页面，几张照片依次出现。

“这些照片里拍的是你和你的队员，没错吧？”

索隆刚从艳阳暴晒的训练场回来，满头大汗浑身冒着热气，身上的野战服被汗水湿透了大半。他双腿微开站立在投屏前，两手握拳背在后腰处，肩背腰杆挺得笔直，答话时虽然有些气喘，声音却像在训练场上喊口令般铿锵有力。

“是的！长官。”

“你知不知道我们花了多少人力物力才把舆论压下去？”

索隆暗暗咬了咬牙，脸上依然波澜不惊，没有丝毫情绪显露出来。

军官又接着问：“照片是谁拍的？”

“不知道！”

“拍摄距离那么近，你看不见镜头？”

“没看见！”

“你不说我也知道是谁干的，你就尽管袒护他吧！这次调入小队的新兵由你亲自来带，你的休假取消了！”

妈的，被那只臭狐狸耍了。

想到山治那张得意的笑脸，索隆心里骂出一连串脏话，背在身后的拳头用力捏紧，他冷着脸大声回答道：“是，长官！”


End file.
